The embodiments described herein relate to agricultural seed planters and, more particularly, to an electric row cleaner actuation assembly to be employed with seed planters.
Planting implements currently used in farming operations, commonly referred to as “planters,” utilize a seed channel opener, typically in the form of a disc, which creates a channel or furrow in the soil for seed placement. The planters include at least one, but typically a plurality of row units that plant the seeds. In some cases, it may be desirable to clear the terrain, at least to some extent, over which the planter travels. Assemblies that may be referred to as “row cleaners” may be utilized to clean the terrain and are accordingly attached to the planter at a position in advance of the disc that plants the seed. By placing the row cleaners in front of the discs, relative to motion of the planter, the terrain is cleaned and seeds are subsequently planted in the cleaned area. “Cleaning” rows refers to any clearing of a terrain that is beneficial for planting operations. This may include pushing aside dirt, rocks, and crop residue, for example.
Row cleaners are lifted off of the ground when cleaning is not desired. Conversely, when cleaning is desired a down pressure is applied to the row cleaner to clear obstacles away from the planter. Lifting and down pressure operations are typically carried out with a pneumatic or hydraulic powered assembly. Hydraulic units are expensive and require running multiple hydraulic lines. Pneumatic systems require two air lines to be run to each actuator that moves the row cleaner. In addition to the unique disadvantages noted above, both systems are prone to leaks.